High alumina containing refractories have been produced for structural material, such as bricks and the like, for many years. Attempts have been made in the past to improve the products by adding various components to the alumina composition. In order to produce refractory products of more strength and longer service life, chromic-oxide has been added in varying amounts. This alumina-chromic oxide refractory is more dense and less porous than the alumina refractories containing no chromic oxide.
Another refractory composition containing alumina and iron-chromite ore has been prepared which possesses still greater strength and is more dense than the known alumina-chromic oxide refractory product. This particular refractory containing alumina and iron-chromite ore is described and claimed in my copending application Ser. No. 309165 filed Nov. 24, 1972. This application is assigned to the same assignee as the instant application.